kurama's 1985
by SeaBlue
Summary: Kurama starts singing to the radio..geuss what song it is?It's 1985!he sings everyone makes rude comments...please read and review!


I have a disclaimer, yes I do I have a disclaimer how about you?

Disclaimer:I hate to say it but I must, "I don't own Y.Y.H"!

Opening:Kurama,Koenma,Debie,Yutu,Hiei, and Bontee were singing and Kurama got ahold of "1985"!

kurama:Debie just hit the wall,

Debie:Why?

Kurama:She never had it all,

Debie:That's an insult!

Kurama:One prose act a day,

Husband's a C.P.A

Debie:Duh!

Kurama:Her dreams went out the door,

Koenma:When?

Kurama:When she turned 24.

Hiei:Hn.

Kurama:Only been with one man,

Yutu:Yep, and I love him!

Kurama:What happen to her plan,

Yutu:You blew it up!

Kurama:She was gonna be an actrisst ,She was gonna be a star, She was gonna shake her ass, on the hood of white sleeks car.

Bontee:Why?

Kurama:Her yellow SUV, is now the enemy.

Hiei:I can see why!

Kurama:Looks at her avrage life,

and nothing has been allright!

Koenma:That's me!

Yutu:Your not a "her"!

Koenma:So?

yutu:What-ever.(he's wierd)

Kurama:Sence springting, Madana, way befor Nirvana, there was Yutu, and Blonde, and music still on MTV.

Hiei:There was music on MTV?

kurama:Her two kids, in highschool, they tell her that's she's uncool.

yutu:Why do they tell me that?Kurama it's your fualt!

kurama:'cause she's still preacupied,whith 19... 19... 1985.

yutu:what's 1985?

kurama:She's seen all classics, she knows every line.

debie:She does?

Kurama:"Break face club pritty in pink"

yutu:I love that movie!

Kurama:"Even St. Elmos fire"

yutu:what the heck is that?

Kurama:She rocked out to wham, not a big Limp Bizkit fan.

Hiei & yutu:I love Limp bizkit.

kurama:Thought she get a hand on a derinter-ann.

koenma,hiei debie,yutu, and bontee:What's that?

hiei:Hn, for once I don't know something!

Koenma:You don't know alot of stuff!

Hiei:I'll give you 5 seconds to shut-up or i'm ripping out your volcle cords!

kurama:...,

bontee:Get on with it!

kurama:wheres a mini skirt made of snack skin,

koenma:I like my mini snake skin skirt it's green.

kurama:-and who's the other guy that's singing in "Vanhallen"?

Hiei:I'll kill him!

kurama:When did reality, become TV?

Koenma:Your a TV show, so shouldn't that give you a clue?

Kurama:whatever happen to, sit-comes, gameshows, on the radio?

Yutu:to this very day I thank god they exploded!

Kurama:springsting, Madana, way before Nirvana, there was yutu, and blondie, and music still on MTV.

hiei what is this talk about music, that non-sence has never been on my buetifull MTV!

kurama:her 2 kids in high school,

they tell her that's she's uncool.

Yutu:they aren't just my kids, they're yours to kurama!

kurama:'cause she's still pre-acupied with 19...19... 1985.

Koenma:my wife doesn't know about 1985!

bontee:Ya!I have no clue, what 1985 is!Oh, koenma,dear, go take your skirt off and put on some pants!

kurama:She hates time, make it stop, when did Motly Crew become classic rock,And when did Ozzy, become an actor please make it stop,stop,stop...and bring back.

hiei:for god sake, I don't know!

Yutu & Koenma:See, theres alot of stuff you don't know!

Kurama:springsting, Madana, way before Nirvana, there was yutu,and blondie, and music still on MTV, her 2 kids in high school, they tell her that's she's uncool, 'cause she's still pre-acupied, with 1985 

yutu:please shut- up!

Kurama:springsting, Madana, way befor Nirvana, there was yutu, and blondie, and music still on MTV, her 2 kids, in high school, they tell her that's she's uncool! 'Cause she's still pre-acupied, with, 19...19...1985.

eveyone exept kurama:YAY!HE'S DONE!YYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!

kurama starts screaming and wakes up.

kurama:It's kurama it was just a dream, a terible dream!Thank god, it was just a night mare!

koenma walks in kurama's room whereing a green,mini, snake skin skirt.

Koenma:Does this make me look fat?

!kurama screams falls back and faints.

Koenma:Kurama-kun?Are you ok?

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

THE

END!

ME:

I hope you liked the fan-fick I wrote please review, because if you don't i'll make you suffer!

And I mean that in the nicest posible way+ it comes from the hart!

I just want to tell you, I do not own the song "1985" the group "bowling for soup does"!

When I get 8 reviews i'll screw up a diferint song, so if you have a song you whant me to screw up just give me the song name, the person who sings it, and the gruop name when and if you review!


End file.
